The Secret Origin of James Bond
by megacoldfusion
Summary: The one true origin of James Bond that only a few people have know about, Questions have lingered in peoples minds is he the same man from the cold war or is he someone else protraying as the orginal James Bond no one can say until now.


James Bond one shot: The Secret Origin of James Bond

Disclamer: The character is owned and created by Ian Flemming, along with a character owned by someone else. So I don't own it, so please don't sue me I don't have the money anyway lol.

The one true origin of James Bond that only a few people have know about, Questions have lingered in peoples minds is he the same man from the cold war or is he someone else protraying as the orginal James Bond no one can say until now.

London England MI-6 Headquarters December 24th 1972 0:10:30 pm evening time

A seventy-year old man is alone is his office, his hands folded behind his back as he is looking out the window, snow is falling upon the city of London. It is a day before christmas some of his saff had gone home to celebrate, but not him…not Admiral Miles Meservy. He is better known by his codename as M the head of Military Intelligence six or MI-6 to some. Around his office are pictures of important and some that are meaningless to him. His oak finish desk had been replaced by something completely modern in this day of age, a lot of files are on the desk along with a cup of coffee on the desk that has been half empty in which steam is still rising upwards from the cup. M gave off a long sigh along with a deep frustration about a certain top agent of his.

M is well aware the mandatory retirement age for any agent is forty-five years old, but his man James Bond is over fifty and is still recovering from an illness the flu. However the medical staff informed him that Bond will be taking a holiday to fully recover but that was awhile ago and this is now. His eyes narrowed at this in which he has a big decision to make, he knows the man is still needed but he is getting old and he can't keep giving 007 the silent treatment in regards of getting back to active duty. M had much to ponder as if he didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden a buzzing noise is heard from the intercom on his desk. M walked over to his desk and pushed the button to speak.

"Yes Miss MoneyPenny, what is it?" asked M

"Sir," she spoke over the intercom "Your guest has arrived."

"Very well send him in." said M.

M is the only one who knows the identity of this man, he stands there for a moment as the door to his office is pushed open by a man he is familler with however M blinked at the sight of him twice at least. He is well aware that is man is far older than he is but how….the last time he saw him was in his eightes that was when M was in his fifties but now it a twenty year old man almost his sons age. The twenty year old man nodded to M who calmly sat down in a wooden chair that is regulary seated by other double-0 agents before going about their missions. His name known only to him is or in fact was his former boss M or better known as Mycroft Homles the younger brother of Sherlock Holmes.

"So, I take it you and Tanner have done your investigations?" asked Mycroft.

M placed his hands on his desk and glared at his predisessor who he always had found to be a mysterious man just like his brother Sherlock Holmes who died at Rikenback falls many decades ago Still to this day people still think Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character like his brother.

"Yes we have." Said M in a cold tone "I still can't believe it….but the results are true. Your suppose to be over 100 years old but here you site a ripe age of twenty just like my son."

Mycroft laughed and replied "I told you they were….now on to other matters regarding your top agent James Bond." He asked "Have you made a decision yet and have you done as I asked old friend?"

M calmy sat down as he is annoyed taking orders from a twenty year old or more like a one-hundered and twenty year old. But this man is Mycroft Holmes so he respected his predissesors wishes. He glared right at him pondering what to do as he coughed a little bit.

"In regards of double-0-seven I am still decideding on giving him a desk job." M continued speaking "But country and Queen still needs him, also I can't ignore his messages any longer." He pounded his desk "I need to tell him something I owe him that."

"Your right he is still needed and will be for a long time." Said Mycroft "I say I will share the treatment with you and him. However we do need to plan this carefully understood."

"Understood" said M with a nod "As you asked I sent the reporter."

"Good" smiled Mycroft "As you know this will benefit the future. I want Tanner to meet Bond in person as he will explain it to him and we all can go on from there, but not just yet."

M gave him a nod and said "All right let's get started."

Bermuda, January, 31th 1973 0:2:30 pm afternoon time

An over fifty cacuasian male sat alone on a beach chair at a beach house, he watched the ocean water crash upon the beach. A brisk cool breeze blew through is short jet black hair that has a slight hint of gray, along with a few wrinkles on his face. He is wearing white shorts with a shirt that exposed his hairy chest that gave him an appearance of a muscular look. To his right situated on table is a glass of vodka martini, along with a ashtry with a few crushed butts including one that is lit as smoke from the cigarette butt steamed upwards from the air. The cigarettes themselves have three gold bands on the filter. His expression was complete anger for some reason as British intelligince agent James Bond was not in a good mood.

How dare they ignore him after all he has done, in all his service he has never been ignored by M for just about anything. What are they thinking? Sure he is already past the manditory retirement age. But he feels fine after fully recovering from the flu that put him out of action for a month and now he is ready for just about anything even a mission. What infuriated him was his communications to headquarters was being ignored. For what purpose and why? Growing incresenling resentfull he decided enough is enough he will quit the service and settle down to have a family with a woman he had met a long time ago Honey Rider. He spotted her not too far away gathering seashells like she did all those years ago.

And something else he pondered about why did M send a reporter to talk to him. He found that to be completely outragous, James Bond did not want to be a public figure, but it was for a reason yet to be explained to him. However he suspected it had something to do with the Soviets getting wise to their single man theory that all their plans had been foiled by 007. He shook his head at that and a thought lingered in his mind "_seems like the reds are getting wiser every year"_ But still he didn't care because once he writes his retierment form he will send it soon. He liked the pleasurable things in life however this was becoming complete boredom. For now he will enjoy the company he is keeping and who knows setting down might work this time. He sighed deeply as his thoughts lingered to his ex-wife Tracy, dead and gone. But that was the past and this is now.

However he will never forget her as long as he lives. She would of wanted him to move on, as he puffed his favorate cigarette, he sniffed air as it had a combined scent of Balkan and Turkish tobacco in which he liked but had to cut down a bit due to health concerns. It was perfectly understandable to him. He stood up for a moment and looked up into the blue sky, along the way he grabbed a glass of vodka martini and slowly rasied it in the air.

"We have all the time in the world." Said Bond in a flawless British accent who gulped down on his drink "Cheers." He sat back down as he will break the news Honey Rider. As his cold icy eyes looked over to the horizon for answers, however none came to him. At the moment he is at a crossroads but that will soon change once he sends the message of retirement to M and settle down to have a family. Unknown to him someone else is deciding his fate.

Bremuda Feburary 1st 1973 0:9:30 am

Last night was fun to him as he made his decision and told Honey Rider about it. She was extremely happy and they made love all night. He yawned as he was completely naked under the sheets, his clothes are littered all over the floor and he rolled to one side to see if Honey is awake but to his surprise she isn't in bed with him. He found a note near a lamp, he grabbed it and read it with a small smile as he figured she was going to do something.

_Dear James. _

_Gone to gather more seashells, to commemorate this wonderful news!_

_Breakfast is on the table. I know how you like your eggs._

_Be back later Love Honey._

_P.S. A man is waiting for you at the front porch. He said it was important that he talks to you._

His eyes narrowed in wondering what the man wants, could this be M finally responding to his communications or something else. He grunted as he got up and put on a bath robe, as he tied it up around his waist and put on some slippers. He walked right out of the bedroom and into the dinning room. To his surprise as he is rarely surprised by anything Bill Tanner is sitting at the table eating his breakfast. After all the communications Bond had sent M, the old man has the gall to send Tanner here but why. He had the urge to punch Tanner right in the mouth and throw him out of here. But he decided against it as he could tell Tanner is here for a reason.

"About, bloody damn time" Growled James Bond as he went to the refrigerator to get a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice in a glass bottle. After making himself some toast he sat down across from Tanner who is in fact M's assistant glared at James who found it to be very irritating. "Well speak up, I don't have all day."

"Glad to see you too old friend." Tanner used a tone of sarcasm." We have an offer you cannot refuse."

This aroused Bond's interest but he was resentful at what it is, "No" said 007.

"But James—"Bond cut him off and glared at him coldly.

"I told you no and I've been rotting here for just about a month now." Said Bond, who is getting angry at this! "And for what? After all I have done for country and Queen. To get the silent treatment from the old man." He slammed his fist on the table as the object shook a little bit.

Tanner sighed at this situation "It's understandable James however what if I told you that you can remain in the service for a long period of time."

Bond shook his head and said "A desk job until I am as old as M. I don't think so."

James managed to notice Tanner's boyish like smile "Oh no it's not that." Said Tanner," What if you were able to live forever? And do the things you can still do!"

James chuckled. "Impossible, no one lives forever."

Tanner mysteriously looked at him "Only if that we true James, but you need to come back to headquarters and let's just say this will benefit for years to come."

"Oh!" his eyebrows shot upwards and asked "How so?"

"You will know once you are told." Said Bill Tanner

James Bond frowned at this; he wondered what the big mystery is all about. He had plans to retire and settle down to start a family with Honey Rider. However here he is glancing across Bill Tanner who is in fact telling him a mysterious offer to be an agent for many years but for how long he didn't even know. Also why did Tanner mention What if you were able to live forever and do the things you can still do. With the cold war still raging on as the times have changed, but could he still able to live onwards beyond the cold war once if and when it was over completely puzzled him. However he still a little resentful at this as he felt that was disappearing a bit. He folded his arms as he is deciding what to do.

"All right," He unfolded his arms and stood up "Let's go. You have me interested Bill. Is there anything I need to go before I go?"

"I want you to write a note to Honey Rider explaining that you've been given an assignment to take down Irma Blunt in Australia." Said, Tanner

"Understood," Acknowledged James Bond "Anything else?"

Tanner shook his head as he didn't tell him that he won't be seeing her again anytime soon. About an hour later James Bond wrote the note to Honey Rider, gathered his things and left with Tanner away from the beach house in a small car.

London, England, 221B Baker Street under the Sherlock Holmes Museum, February, 3rd 0:12:00 midnight

It was the stroke of midnight in London as Big Ben's gong is heard throughout the city in the background. Thunder crashed as well and the wet rain poured down upon the city drenching anything that moves. James Bond who is now dressed in a dark blue suit with a silky red tie and black shined leather shoes that made clicking noises all the way to the underground bunker of the Sherlock Holmes Museum. He is followed by Bill Tanner and M Miles Meservy as he is told he is meeting someone important that can help him in this daunting task whatever it maybe.

Upon him are two metal doors that slowly opened. All three of them stepped inside as the metal doors slammed shut with a loud clang noise that echoed throughout the room. At first glance he saw it was some sort of lab, unlike the Q-branch lab this was different like something out of Frankenstein. But he had a feeling that this wasn't the case. For many years there have been rumors of a hidden bunker under the Sherlock Holmes Museum, but nothing had been found…until now. Could Sherlock Holmes actually exist….he found it to be very humorous and somewhat foolish. Suddenly the lights came on and across from him a man is sitting in a chair and clapping he appeared to be in his twenties or perhaps older. The man stands up.

"Greetings, Commander Bond," Said, the mysterious man "And my, my you are almost the spitting image of Campion Bond."

James flinched slightly at the mention of his grandfather "Uh right and you are?" asked 007

The mysterious man smiled "My name is Holmes. Mycroft Holmes."

James Bond's eyes widened at this. The same Mycroft Holmes who is regarded as a fictional character, the same one who supposedly the Brother of Sherlock Holmes, he found that to be impossible. As for the mention of his grandfather Campion Bond according to his family history in one of his father's diary's Campion acted as usually-shadowy intermediary between M and a team of people according to legend known as the League of Extrodinary Gentelmen. However no proof of the team has ever existed. He had never met his grandfather but he did found evidence that he died in 1958 no grave site has ever been found. He is shocked at this and gulped a little bit, sometimes even an agent like him excepts the unexpected.

James took a deep breath and said "Nice place you have you Mister Holmes. Does this place have good parties at night." Said 007.

Mycroft laughed "Ha, same old Bond humor I like that. I know that look as you are telling yourself this is impossible but like my brother used to say—" James cut him off.

"when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?" said James who smiled at this in which this revelation of Mycroft Holmes actually being real.

"Good very good." Smiled Mycroft "Now you are wondering why you are here. Let's get down to business."

"Yes let's" agreed the Secret agent.

M went off to explain why he gave his top agent the silent treatment due to the fact that Mycroft an offer to extend ones lifetime along with de-ageing by some means of a formula called the Royal Jelly pollen elixir. Tanner explained to James that he had to investigated it by doing a series of tests to confirm it. M interjected by tell him that the reason for the reporter to create a coverstory that James Bond is fictional and regarded as an urban myth. However it will take a little more time to do that as Tanner explained even more.

M then told him about if the sceme to work any sightings of James Bond is purly fictional and the orginal James Bond died days ago once the word is given out. So people would believe in the intelligence community that James Bond and his prefix double-0-seven are just codename for someone else taking the name. If his top agent were to take it his world would change in an instant. M did wonder if he is willing to do it after all he had done for queen and country.

Then Mycroft told him all about the Royal Jelly Pollen elixir and he had been taking it as well. Along with his brother who first created the exlixir. He showed him the evidence and around the lab. Bond on the other hand is shell shocked at this, his eyes were bigger than dinner plates. He couldn't believe what he is hearing and their words had merite. James took a deep breath as he felt he needed to sit down. More adventures and to live on for a long time. He had to admit he rather enjoys what he does. If the world is changing so why can't he? He had made his decision.

"Well James." Asked Mycroft "What do you say?"

"All right." 007 breaths slowly" Let's do this….I hope this works."

M, Bill Tanner and Mycroft Holmes all nodded at this. About ten minues later the Royal Jelly Pollen Elixir was administered to James Bond by a way of a needle injected into his body. He felt strange at first as his body reacted to the exlixir. Then the strangness stopped as M and Tanner looked surprised. Mycroft handed James a mirror and to the secret agent's surprise he is young again between his mid-twenties and middle thirties.

"Impressive." Said Bond. "So what is next?"

Mycroft smiled "More to come."

Outside of London England, Unknown location March 2nd 2011

That more to come came and went over the next decades. It was decided he needed plastic surgery to change his appearance over the years to keep people from guessing. James Bond felt alive during those years taking on threats such Mr Big a drug Baron to the assassin Francisco Scaramanga along with the poweful Jaws. Occasionally he matched wits with copycats of people who wanted to destroy the world and create in their own image. The 1980's were a bore to him but he had gotten some action out of it like and then the 1990's came and went of course by then he had taken the elixir to prolong his left. The 1990's were very interesting it reminded him in some ways of the old days. However trusting Alec was a big mistake but he managed to move on from that along with that a female M had shown up after the other M retired.

The 20th centry had arrived. The information age. By now he knew how to cook his own food, because his house keeper died years prior. The 20th century gave him new challenges and saving the world is second nature to him. Like Other incidents gave him something to do like saving Zoe Knightshade to confronting a protégé of Maxwell Zorn. Time marches on and new threats popped up like the mysterious Quantum who acts just like how SPECTRE used to be. The death of Vesper Lynd did shock him a little bit as he did love her but like he learned from Tracy's death a man must move forward and after taking out Green Planet that was a Quantum operation he simply moved on from there never looking back but never forgetting the past.

More Quantum incidents would follow. Over time he moved out from the flat in London to somewhere else completely outside the city and completely iscolated. He prefeered to be alone, but he is still doing the things he is doing. Womanizing is still one of them and of course there is the occasional martini. With changes come with a different personality, he has grown callous towards death. Along with his tactics. Accepting the fact people die but not him. If the world needs him he will be there in secret. Today the world has completely forgotten about the name James Bond and has gone on to other things like internet and video games. He is indeed an urban myth and better yet the adventure continues. 007 calmly walked to his parked Aston Martin and stepped inside. He placed his keys in the ignition and started the vehicle up. Then he drove away from the secret location to parts unknown.

James Bond will return in…The Ghosts of Yesterday

Parts of this in which is from the James Bond: The Authorized Biography of 007, however I could never find the book so I had to incorporate a few ideas into this one-shot. I found the information on The James Bond Chronology and Genealogy. But it doesn't hurt to give respect to the character of James Bond. Mycroft Holmes is the brother of Sherlock Holmes search for the Royal Jelly Problem if interested. Campion Bond is an added addition to in being the ancestor of James Bond. He is DC character from the LXG books. The mention of the video games is also an addition, its part of the Bond universe so why not. Except for Golden Eye Rouge agent I hated that game. Also he doesn't get any respect in the comics but that is a long story

I hope you all enjoyed the fan fiction I did the best I could, I my insert this idea into future stories and maybe a crossover or two until then take care


End file.
